Her Eyes
by CatLuver215
Summary: A transfer student entered Mason's grade and rumors spread about her, how she contains powers. Mason wants to find out for himself and in his investigation he finds out the reality of the situation.


There once was this girl who had the most spellbinding eyes anyone had ever seen. She was a transfer student at our school, Miami High and well everyone had their eyes on her strange yet beautiful talent. Some would describe her as super shy, or very loud, or even some would say that she could make the most devastating days the most spectacular, by only looking at you.

I had only seen her once or twice and not once did I ever see anything about her that really stood out, other than her eyes that is. There isn't really any correct way for me to describe what they looked like, but I can say that they were magical. My friends all would obsess over just her, which made the former popular gals jealous and come to hate her. Heh, yeah only until they saw her for the first time.

They had said that when they laid their eyes on her that the entire world changed. I hadn't believed them, naturally, but I had heard others telling tales similar to theirs. That on its own made me curious.

Soon, I began to grow tired of everyone's false tales, for I had seen this girl many times before and had never experienced what they were saying. 'Maybe it's a joke. The football boys are just pranking me and the whole school's in on it. That has to be it.' I thought.

But... Why would everyone lie to me like that? I had always been the nice guy. The guy who'd always lend a helping hand, even if I was busy. The guy who had straight A's in every class. I had always been friendly to everyone, so why would they do that? No, it can't be that. It must be something that new girl is doing. Maybe some magick of some kind. No, that can't be it either. Ugh, this is so frustrating!

I sigh and look around me. I was sitting alone on a bench in the weight room. The coach had cleared it out for me to "study". Really I was just doing research on this new girl. I had to get to the bottom of thi- Just then my thoughts were cut short by a soft voice coming from the far side of the room.

"Why are you in here all alone and not outside with the other students?" She asked.

I look up to see the very person I had been thinking about and quickly I slam my laptop shut, which echoed throughout the almost empty room. "I..uh..," quick, come up with an excuse! "well I don't really like to be around a large crowd all the time. Sometimes I come here to think or catch up on work," I say as I stood up from my sitting position.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I was hoping to see you a little more," She smiled sweetly at me, which made a light blush spread across my cheeks. She walked across the room over to where I was standing.

"Uh..yeah," I look down at the ground, never having made eye contact with her. "So, everyone has been talking about you," I finally let out.

"Oh? It's good I hope," She giggles.

"Well naturally, you're quite popular here, being the new girl and all. I have heard some things about you. Everyone has said something...different about you and how when they look into your eyes that the world changes. I was curious about that, but I never had the courage to actually look at them directly," I mumble.

A few seconds pass by and I had almost looked up at her but she broke the silence with her naturally perky voice.

"Oh, that is what they've been saying about me? I never knew that I could change a person so drastically," She giggles once again.

"That's not the point," I mutter and finally look up, but I don't meet her gaze. "I don't understand what they mean by that. How could they take one look into another's eyes and the world just...change," I shake my head.

Another moment of silence.

"Well if you're so worried about it why don't you take a look for yourself and find out," Her words were supposed to be a question but felt more like a demand.

Like in many books before that I've read, it felt as if my body had moved on its own and I found myself staring into the most luminous eyes I had ever seen. My own eyes widened as everything around me went completely dark and the only thing that I could see were those Boysenberry colored orbs, floating just in front of my dark blue ones.

Then, light exploded all around me, yet I couldn't look away from those enchanting eyes. I heard all kinds of new sounds, smelled new smells, tasted new air, all the things around me were new and I couldn't see any of it.


End file.
